


Who's the Boss?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Who's the Boss?

Over and over and over again, Glenn Broward had evaded the BAU’s grasp. Third time was the charm. They weren’t going to let him get away again. “Okay, Reid, head right with JJ, Dave, you head left with Morgan, and Emily you’re with me,” Hotch said, ensuring that they’d be coming at him from all possible angles. 

Morgan raised his eyebrows. Though his boss and one of his greatest friends hadn’t confirmed their relationship out loud. Maybe it was because they were profilers that Emily and Hotch didn’t feel the need to say it out loud. Everyone already knew. Soft glances and delicate tones that weren’t there before were enough to indicate the nature of their relationship. Although if Garcia had her way there would be a formal announcement - party included of course.

After Haley, Hotch had been reluctant to get into another relationship, but if anyone understood the perils of the job, Emily did, and although they feared for each other every day, both understood. As they rounded the block doing their best to stifle the sounds of crunching gravel as they walked, both heard the sound of metal shifting to the right of them. Emily gave Hotch a flick of her wrist and pointed toward the direction from which the noise came. He was just up ahead and trying desperately to not attract attention, but he failed, sending a garbage can careening down the driveway of a house he’d been passing by and into a car. “FBI!” Emily screamed, aiming her gun in the direction of the unsub. “Stop right there!”

Of course he didn’t listen. Why would he? Why make their jobs a little bit easier? The internal eye roll was strong. The two took off in a sprint down the driveway, making a left as Emily jumped over the garbage can and Hotch hooked around it. Her gun had been holstered, but she pulled it out again, training it on Broward as they ran.

Emily was huffing and puffing, pushing herself as hard as she could as Hotch caught up to her. “Hotch, can I shoot him? Please?”

“No.” 

“Please,” she begged, her lungs bursting for air. “I could just nick him-it doesn’t have to be a kill shot.”

Through all the running and all the frustration, he laughed. She really was itching to shoot this guy and he was so very tempted to let her. He’d slipped through their fingers so many times, Hotch didn’t want to risk losing him again. But he couldn’t let her. He was still the Unit Chief and he had rules he had to abide by. “No, Em.”

Again, she yelled for Broward to stop, but he kept running and Hotch swore he heard his girlfriend growl as she picked up pace. “Come on, Hotch? What about a stray bullet in his general direction? Let me scare him a little bit so we can stop running. My lungs are burning.”

“Mine too,” he said, glancing up ahead to see where he was heading. They really were on fire. When had he gotten so old? “Go left!” He sped off to the right and she did as she was told, griping that he couldn’t tell her what to do. “Boss first! Yes I can!”

Rolling her eyes, she pumped her legs forward with as much strength as she could muster. She saw Hotch running right toward her. Broward wasn’t getting away this time. Not if either one of them had anything to do with it. In an instant, Emily and Hotch came upon Broward, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and throwing him into the chainlink fence. “Not getting away this time!” Emily exclaimed. 

Broward struggled, fighting against the hands that held him to the point of tearing his shirt. “You really are lucky,” Hotch said as he pulled out his cuffs and shackled the man. “You should be thanking me.”

“How the hell am I lucky?” He growled.

Emily tugged on the chains between the cuffs. “He means you are lucky because I wanted to shoot you. I wanted to kill you, and he stopped me, so you get to live today. I was strongly against it.”

Now in cuffs, Broward became rather mouthy, but considering he was cuffed, Hotch allowed Emily to have at it. She’d pleaded with eyes and he’d caved. “Go ahead,” he mouthed.

Emily pushed Broward up against a car on the way back to the squad cars. “What are going to do little lady?” Immediately, she kneed him in the balls, sending him lurching forward and doing his best to cover himself with his cuffed hands. 

“I’m just going to kick you in the balls,” she said. “Every time you mouth off, I’ll kick you harder. You see the boss. He says it’s okay.” Hotch looked on proudly, his smile wide as she toyed with their unsub. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he laughed, taking him away from Emily and walking them all back toward the squad cars once again.

Apparently, they’d run quite a few blocks, but after five minutes they’d finally made it back. “What took you two so long?” Rossi called once he had them in his sight again.

“I think I know!” Morgan laughed. He took Broward from Hotch’s grasp and stuffed him in the back of the squad car. “It would explain the gleeful look on both of their faces.”

Hotch cut his eyes at Morgan, Spencer and JJ who were giggling like school kids, elated both at making them uncomfortable and at the fact that they’d finally caught their murderer. “Watch it.”

“Yea, you heard him.” Emily laughed as she playfully smacked JJ, Spencer and Morgan on the back of the shoulders. “He is the boss after all…at least out here,” she added under her breath.


End file.
